


Mirror

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [15]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, POV Alternating, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: He’s so good for her,he makes her feel--There’s a glow deep inside,she makes him feel--***Kara and Lee think about what's between them.*a kara/lee poem*





	Mirror

She doesn’t know how to tell him no.

 

He’s so good for her,

he makes her feel--

there’s a spark deep inside

that isn’t there with (Sam) anyone else.

And (Sam) other people are so far away.

She’s here, and he’s here,

and together they are so good,

even when it hurts.

And as long as they don’t talk too much,

as long as they don’t think too much,

they can just drink and frak

and their bodies sing.

For a little while they can forget

how broken they are.

 

**

 

How broken they are--

but for a little while they can forget.

There is music between them,

whether they fight or frak--

as long as they don’t think too much,

as long as they don’t talk too much.

Sometimes it hurts,

but they are so good together.

She’s here with him,

even if sometimes her mind is far away.

There’s a glow deep inside,

she makes him feel--

She’s so good for him.

 

He doesn’t know how to tell her no.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 15 | prompt: starbuck/apollo and broken
> 
>  
> 
> Note: In my head, this is after Kara leaves Sam on Caprica...but it could be much later. Sam being "so far away" doesn't have to be literal..


End file.
